The present invention relates to a novel and useful helmet lighting device.
Headlamps and lamps affixed to helmets are often necessary for persons to operate or work in dark spaces, since a lighting apparatus of this nature frees up both hands of the user. However, helmet mounted lights, in the past, have been difficult to focus or to adjust the projection of the beam of light therefrom. In addition, helmet lights are often not amenable to being interchangeable with different models or types of helmets, thus being usable with only a single helmet design.
In the past, various types of helmet lights have been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,469,342, 6,619,831, and Des. 375,612 show light strip apparatuses which may be used in various applications.
U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0240199 reveals a strip lighting mechanism which illuminates the handle of a container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,667,294, 5,836,673, and 6,575,588 describe strip lamp mechanisms which may be worn across the head of a user.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,302,018, 4,199,802, and Publication Number US2002/0118532 illustrate helmet lamps which are mounted to provide light to persons wearing the helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,079 shows a helmet having a belt including a plurality of lights that run longitudinally across the top of a helmet.
U.S. Des. Pat. 433,776 include a helmet having positions to allow lighting at various faces of a helmet.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,408,393 and 5,688,039 teach helmets having lights at or near the top of the helmet to provide illumination to allow the user to work or observe items in a dark place.
A lighting device for use with a helmet having accurate focusing and light directing qualities would be a notable advance in the art of environmental controls or operations in darken spaces.